TE AMO
by VALGAIA
Summary: Punto de vista de Hitomi y Van. Ella,tras un sueño revelador...descubrira el porque de su viaje a Gaea. Van recordara sus momentos con ella,pero finalmente...kyaaa!sólo 2 CAPIS! FINALIZADO
1. HITOMI

A pesar de lo mucho que odio a Hitomi… GUARRA! Escaflowne es mi serie favorita.. me kede prendada de ella desde el primer momento… y de Van…. , es mi amorcito… mi amado ruying ains…

**Disclaimer**: Escaflowne no es mio… sino de Kawamori…. Sino… Van iria en bolas a cualquier parte con las alas desplegadas prendiendo fuego a la guarra de la Hitomi pa venir hacia mi a entregarme su cabeza… porke me ama … y Folken tio bueno también xDDD

* * *

En este primer capi.. ( solo habra 2 ) veremos la parte de cómo se siente la guarra de Hitomi…sus pensamientos y su mision…

**HITOMI**

**-- ¿ Qué es lo que pasa? No logro comprender. ¿Dónde estoy? Que puede ser esto.. no.. no.. no me lo puedo creer, por favor no..noooooo.. noooooooooooo!**

Hitomi se levanta sudorosa de la cama , otra vez aquel sueño que no lograba comprender ¿seria una nueva vision? No lo sabía, no estaba segura aun, pero ese sueño no hacía mas que repetirsele una y otra vez… Qué podía significar?.

Levantandose se dirigió hacia el baño, se miro en el espejo y descubrio unas profundas ojeras que llevaba portando durante dias, pues no lograba dormir con el dichoso sueño. Se lavó la cara para despejarse un poco y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación apoyandose en el cabecero de la cama y observando el inmenso cielo azul que se extendía frente a ella.

**-- Van, sera que algun dia podre volver a verte?**

Una gran lagrima resbalo desde sus verdes ojos y fue a parar sobre una de las caras de tarot que sobre el cabecero de la cama había dejado, pues hacía tiempo que no las usaba. De improviso, todo comenzó a girar muy rpadio, a Hitomi le daban vueltas la cabeza, no lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo, se sintió sofocada, algo la quemaba por dentro y un grito agudo desgarro el silencio de la casa.

Nadie acudio ante tal grito pues los padres y hermano de Hitomi habían salidote fin de semana y habían decidido dejarla sola un par de días para que pudiera reflexionar y animarse un poco haciendo lo que se la antojase pues desde hacía tres años no había vuelto a ser la misma, ya no era la chicha alegre y extrovertida d e antes, se había vuelto solitaria y solia pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su cuarto mirando por la ventana el cielo.

Hitomi cayó de rodillas al suelo con las manos aferrando la carta sobre la que había caido la lagrima profundamente mareada, de pronto, la vista se le nublo y comenzaron a surgir frente a ella borrosas figuras que no cesaban de luchar, cada vez se acercaban mas y mas a ella sin que pudiera evitarlo, cuando de repente apareció frente a ella una hermosa ciudad, llena de tranquilidad y paz, donde a lo lejos se encontraba un anciano…

**-- ¿ que significa todo esto, no puede ser… donde estoy? –** Hitomi dijo sorprendida ante aquella maravilosa vista** – No,… ¿Isaac?... no puede ser.. Folken lo mato antes de morir…. Pero se parece tanto a él… lo sera realmente?**

Hitomi no sabía que pensar, todo parecía tan real.. hacia tiempo que no sufria una vision y con creces esta era muy rara… por que estaría alli Dornkirk? Que significaba todo aquello?

**-- Hitomi –** dijo el viejo**—La tan querida Hitomi … aun no sabes que es lo que haces aquí? Vamos intentalo, tu con tus poderes podrías adivinarlo.. no?**

**-- Pero que esta diciendo?... quien es usted?... y… que hago yo aquí?.. no comprendo**

Hitomi lanzo una mirada rapida a su alrededor , solo se encontraban ellos dos en aquel hermoso lugar, no alcanzaba a entender que hacía alli y mucho menos que es lo que hacía aquel personaje con ella.

**-- Usted esta muerto… porque aparece en mis visiones? Que es lo que quiere?**

**-- Ilusa… ya os explique que a mi la muerte no me puede afectar, sobrepase las fronteras de la vida y de la muerte al llegar a Gaea desde la Tierra… crees que un pobre idiota como Folken podría matarme con una espada como esa? Por favor… os creía mas inteligentes.**

**-- que significa todo esto?**

**-- Vamos Hitomi.. nos encontramos en Atlantis… es que ya no lo recuerdas? Resulta que vuelves a la Tierra por el plazo de 3 años y… has olvidado este maravilloso mundo?**

**- Pero… pero… pero si Atlantis fue destruida¿ por que esta vision?**

**-- Bueno, bueno… veo que no recuerdas. Supongo que aun no sabes por que fuiste a parar a este mundo , verdad Hitomi? Porque llegaste a Gaea y por que regresaste a tu casa… verdad?**

**-- Regrese por Van.. él me prometio devolverme a mi mundo y cumplió con su palabra y e…**

**-- no Hitomi – **la interrumpio el viejo** – Lo que tu no sabes es que hubieras regresado de igual modo a la Tierra, no fue por él, ni por su promesa… yo te explicare…**

**-- A que te refieres?**

**-- Tu , fuieste una simple mensajera, una mensajera que se cruzo en mi camino, en el cual yo trataba de obtener la felicidad para todo el mundo, cumpliendo sus deseos a traves de la maquina Pitias, pero desafortunadamente todo fue un craso error, y mi maquina nunca llego a causar la felicidad que yo intentaba lograr para el mundo, sino todo lo contrario, lo que conseguí fue poner a todo el mundo contra ellos mismos, involucrandolos en una guerra en la cual solo querían obtener el mayor poder posible. Sus deseos de poder al igual que los deseos de poder de los Atlante se hicieron que se destruyera el mundo, aunque en esta ocasión tu estuviese alli para evitarlo.**

**-- No comprendo que quieres decir con esto… de que mensajera estas hablando?**

El viejo.. viendo la cara de incredulidad de la joven.. se dispuso a explicarlo de mejor forma para que lo entendiese rapidamente ( _joer Hitomi… eres realmente corta ¬¬ - -_ )

**- Tu fuiste enviada a Gaea para evitar que nuevamente fuese destruida por los desos egoístas de la gente que….**

**-- Pero eras tu el que queria apoderarse de todos los paises de Gaea y ponerlos bajo tu control! Tu fuiste el que construyo esa maquina para poder controlar los deseos de las personas y manejarlas a tu antojo!**

**-- No mi querida Hitomi** ( _puaggg, no digas eso hombre_ **), mi principal deseo fue al llegar a este planeta el de que toda la gente que aquí habitaba fuese feliz y no tuviera que vivir subordinada hacia otras personas, pero poco a poco, mi deseo de hacerlos felices se convirtió en deseo de poder controlar su felicidad, felicidad que no consegui hallar ni para mi mismo ni para ellos, ya que me cegue con el poder que me podia otorgar Pitias y me deje llevar… pero eso no era lo que yo deseaba principalmente, mi intencion no era causar mal.**

**-- Y por tu afan de controlar a las personas y a su felicidad… causaste muchas muertes, muertes como la de Folken, Balgus, el padre de Allen.. y otras muchisimas mas que no venian al caso….por tu culpa, Van se quedo solo, por tu culpa Allen perdio a su hermana Selena, por tu culpa …..**

**-- Todas esas muertes eran necesarias para obtener la felicidad absoluta del resto del mundo, de eso estaba convencido en el m omento en que es produjeron, pero ahora se…**

**-- Me estas diciendo que lo hiciste a proposito? –** le interrumpio Hitomi sofocada – **Estas justificando la muerte de miles de personas para hacer felices a otras tantas solo para que tu sueño se hiciese realidad? Es monstruoso eso que dices y no mereces vivir por ello.**

**-- Selena como Dilandau hizo un gran trabajo a alas ordenes del imperio Zaibach y…**

**-- Dilandau era un neurotico piromano, que ni si quiera obedecia las ordenes de sus superiores –** interrumpio de nuevo Hitomi **– Dilandau era un engendro, creado a base de la desdicha de familias como la de Allen a costa de la vida de una pobre criaturita como Selena.. no comprendo como pudiste llegar a tales extremos…. Tan grande era el deseo de controlar Gaea?**

**--Tan grande fue mi deseo de hacer felices a las personas que sacrifique mi vida para contruir la maquina, pero todo aquello se torno en desdichas y muertes, de las cuales ahora no me siento muy orgulloso pequeña. **( _pos menos mal macho xDDD_ )

**-- Por ello, no vas a obtener el perdon de nadie, por mucho que lo sientas el daño esta hecho y no vas a conseguir devolver las vidas que has arrebatado a las personas – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos – aun así… que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?** ( _juer…si te digo yo … corta corta ¬¬ - -_ )

**-- Tu eras la clave junto con Escaflowne para poder hacer que Pitias funcionara y lograra mis propositos, tu fuieste junto con tus visiones la que evito que consiguiera completar la maquina y que controlara Gaea, mis fines se tornaron hacia otro lado al ver que faltaban esas dos piezas fundamentales y comenzo esa caza por la cual sufrio tanta gente….**

**Si hubiera obtenido esas dos piezas antes no se lo que ubiera ocurrido, enl oquecí ante la posiblidad deno poder realizar mis sueños tan asiados hasta el me moento, pues ni tu ni Van estabais dispuestos a cederme a Escaflowne ni tus fantasticos poderes.**

**Tu no perteneces a este mundo, tus sentimientos son falsos, unicamente provocados por ese deseo de felicidad que de algun modo mi maquina consiguió transferir. Tu mision aquí ya termino, cuando abandonaste Fanelia.**

**-- Pero que estas diciendo? –** dijo Hitomi algo consfusa

No sabía que pensar, sus esquemas se estaban rompiendo, todo lo que había sentido en Gaea fue producto de la maquina construida por Dornkirk?

**-- sera que yo no amo a Van? Solo me habeis utlilizado para evitar todo esto? Eso es muy cruel.. y todo lo que yo he sufrido por ellos? Todo eso será que no cuenta? No.. no puede ser.. no me lo creo…**

**--Si mi querida Hitomi, tu trabajo ya acabo, solo tu con tu colgante podias evitar el desastre que se avecinaba. Ese era tu sino en este planeta. Con el tiempo comprenderas que has sisdo una pieza fundamental en el juego, y que eras algo superior a ellas, algo que nunca podran l. Algo que perdurara en sus mentes para siempre y algo de lo que estaran muy orgullosos de haber vivido, de haberte conocido y de que hayas estado a su lado.**

**-- No… no me lo creo…**

Sin previo aviso aparecio Varie en la escena provocando gran confusion en Hitomi.

**-- La madre de Van? Que esta ocurriendo aquí?**

**-- Hitomi… todo lo que estas escuchando es cierto, es muy duro oir estas palabras y mas procediendo de la madre del ser que tu mas amas y el cual mas te ha amado. Pero todo esta escrito en la profecía de Atlantis, aquella que leisteis cuando entrasteis en el Valle de las Ilusiones en la piedra pero no terminasteis. Estaba escrito que todo esto ocurriría, y no puede ser de otra forma.. creeme.**

**-- Entonces … tu lo sabias?.. porque no me lo dijiste?**

**-- Crees que hubiera cambiado algo? Esto debía suceder, yo no podia hacer nada por evitarlo y menos tu, bueno, tu si , pues fuiste la que evito la segunda destrucción de Gaea, no podia ser de otra forma, y debes resignarte a obedecer al destino.**

**-- Al destino dices?... ese destino que tanto me ha hecho sufrir… el destino que me unio a Van.**

**-- y nuevamente os separó –** concluyo dulcemente Varie mirandola a los ojos **– Van es un joven fuerte, a aprendido a amar , a amarte mejor dicho y eso no puede ser de otra forma, lo vuestro es un imposible, pero dentro de poco sabrá la verdad y tu comprenderas el papel que has realizado en esta mision.**

**-- Debo aceptar ese destino? Debo aceptar que no volveré a estar unida a Van? Que solo vine a este planeta para evitar su destrucción?...**

**-- Y a su vez hacer felices a todas aquellas personas que te conocieron y nunca te olvidaran Hitomi… has sido muy importante para Van… y él para ti, y a sido eso lo que ha hecho que no se destruyera Gaea y que mi hijo este sacando a su pais hacia delante, debes ser consciente de eso Hitomi y estar muy orgullosa del trabajo desempeñado por ti…. Ellos nunca te olvidaran, no deben hacerlo, pues eres su aliento, lo que les impulsa a seguir hacia delante, lo que les anima a seguir viviendo, has sido su fue, alguien en quien confiar y por lo que seguir con aquello que desean… no lo olvides Hitomi, no lo olvides.**

**-- Su aliento… pero yo amo a Van… yo lo amo…lo amo… --** ahogó en un susurro

Se llevo las manos a la cara y de entre sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a brotar sendas lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, no podia creer todo lo que estaba oyendo… acaso debia renunciar a todo aquello que habia vivido en Gaea?... debia olvidar todo lo que sentia por Van? ..aunque si es verdad lo que Varie e Isaac decian… porque tuvo que pasar por todo aquello?... Hubiera sido mejor que no conociera a Van… lo habia pasado muy mal durante esos 3 años en la Tierra sin poder verlo, sin poder decirle ese " te amo" que tantas veces había pronunciado en sus sueños… no, no podia ser verdad… o si?... ya no sabia que creer, no pensaba con claridad, estaba tan confusa…

**-- No debes olvidar todo lo que alli has sentido y vivido, eso no te lo podra quitar nadie Hitomi, ellos tampoco lo haran –** dijo de nuevo Varie intentando tranquilizar sin conseguirlo a la joven.

**-- Hitomi … --** comenzo entonces Isaac **– Ven con nosotros, descubriras lo que deseas, lo que mas deseas en el fondo de tu alma, lo que te reservo el destino, junto a nosotros pues ya no perteneces a este mundo ni a tu mundo, ya eres solamente espiritu libre, no debes preocuparte mas, ellos estaran bien, pues tu perduras en sus mentes, no debes pensar mas en ellos pues ellos pensaran en ti y les reconfortaras. Ven Hitomi, aun puedes descubrir lo que les depara a ellos el destino, y tu podras guiarlos al igual que tu abuela y la madre de Van te guiaron a ti. Ven Hitomi…**

Dicho esto… Isaac le tendio una mano a la joven, justo en el momento en el que aparecieron su abuela, Folken y todas aquellas personas que alguna vez tuvieron relacion con ella, que la ayudaron y fueron ayudadas por ella.

Hitomi no sabia que hacer.. aun asi, el tiempo que paso en Gaea junto a An y los demas, le demostro lo bonito de la amistad, del amor , de la ayuda, del compañerismo…habia sido feliz mientras estuvo alli, había sido util, indispensable para aquellas personas que la rodeaban. Había sido amada y amante. Este pensamiento la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

**-- Si es cierto todo aquello que decis… yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, aun les soy util y necesitan de mi, necesitan mi ayuda para seguir adelante… Van… aunque no pueda volver a estar junto a ti… te deseo lo mejor.. nunca te olvidare ni tu a mi tampoco me olvidaras… perduraremos por siempore en nuestros recuerdos, Van te amo… os estaré observando y ayudando en todo lo que haga falta.. Allen , Merle.. Millerna.. Driden.. os echare de menos… siempre estare en vuestros corazones.. siempre!**

Decia Hitomi de todo corazon mientras no podia evitar suspirar y llorar, llorar como nunca lo habia hecho.

Entonces seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y alzo la otra cogiendo la de Isaac, dispuesta a observar que es lo que les deparaba el destino a su amado Van y a todos sus queridos amigos, dispuesta a ofrecerles su ayuda siempre que ellos la necesitasen, a ser su fe, su aliento.. dispuesta a estar siempre en sus corazones.

**

* * *

****Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado...**

**Bueno bueno… primer capi finalizado… en el siguiente…. Veremos como lo esta pasando mi querido y amado Van…. Lo que piensa… y lo que ocurrira jojojojo**

**Dejadme reviews porfi! Domo arigato! VALGAIA**


	2. VAN

**Disclaimer**: Escaflowne no es mio… sino de Kawamori…. Sino… Van iria en bolas a cualquier parte con las alas desplegadas prendiendo fuego a la guarra de la Hitomi pa venir hacia mi a entregarme su cabeza… porke me ama … y Folken tio bueno también xDDD

* * *

Segundo y último capi! Ahora el punto de vista de mi amado ruying… ains… espero ke sus guste este fic.

**VAN**

**-- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Diablo de chico… Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! … se puede saber donde se ha metido ahora?**

Todo esto se preguntaba el caballero celeste mientras buscaba a su joven amigo, que no lograba encontrar por ningun lado. Debia darle la noticias sobre el estado de Fanelia, como iban las tareas de reconstrucción, pero el joven rey no aparecia por ningun sitio.

**-- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..! .. Merle? Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? Espero que no hayas estado fisgoneando de nuevo por los alrededores de la Sala de Juntas, sabes bien que tienes prohibido entrar.**

La joven gata no pudo evitar una sonrisa picarona y dijo riendo:

**-- Yo puedo decirte donde esta Van-sama, incluso mejor, me dices que le quieres decir y yo se lo comunico nee? –** dicho esto.. la gata se fue saltando y cantando por los pasillos del palacio samurai.

**-- Espera Merle! No tan rapido, no volveras a liarme con tus tonterias, dime donde esta Van que yo mismo le ire a decir que Millerna y Driden vie…**

**-- Aja! Jeje, no le puedes ocultar nada a Merle, yo misma se lo dire Allen, no te preocupes.**

Merle salio corriendo del palacio para reunirse con su joven amo. Estaba atardeciendo y Van se encontraba apoyado contra su gran guymelef Escaflowne en el claro del bosque que albergaba as u hermano y padres. Perdido en sus pensamientos… no hacia mas que mirar hacia la Luna de las Ilusiones donde sabía que se encontraba su amada Hitomi ( _Hitomi guarra ¬¬ - -_ ), pero desde hacia un par de dias, no se sentia igual, era diferene, se sentia algo vacio, le faltaba algo y no sabia que era. Unos extraños pensamientos se colaban en su mente cuando de repente Merle se tiro en sus brazos….

**-- Van samaaaaaaaaa! Llegan noticias de Asturia, creo que vienen de visita Millerna y Driden…**

Saliendo de su estupor , Van miro a Merle algo confundido

**-- que quieres decir con que " crees"? no me digas que te has vuelto a adelantar a Allen, no te enteras de la mitad y luego soy yo el que no entiende nada –** dijo algo malhumorado el joven rey **– La proxima vez… deja que sea Allen quien me de las noticias va?**

**-- Lo siento Van –** respondio la gatita sonrojandose levemente, observando fijamente a su señor, se percato que volvio a clavar su mirada sobre la brillante esfera que se sostenia en el cielo. **– Otra vez pensando en Hitomi? No debes torturanrte mas con eso Van, ya sabes que ella te ama y ella sabra que tu la amas tambien, no creo que sea tan corta …** ( _que no? leete el anterior capi Merle xDDD_ )

Van lanzo una mirada asesina ante aquel comentario desafortunado de su amiga… que percatandose de ello intentó corregir añadiendo…

**-- Tienes su colgante¿ por que no tratas de ir a por ella como aquella vez? Seguro que…**

**-- No Merle, algo me dice que esta vez sera diferente, que no debo ir a buscarla, no se por que sera, pero últimamente tengo unos sueños bastante extraños, que aun no logro entender, se que ella me ama y es correspondida, pero en estos sueños… su cara aparece reflejada y me dice que debo continuar, que debo ser fuerte y sacar mi pais a delante, que ella siempre estar ahí para ayudarme y que no me olvidara. No se que pensar.**

**-- Chorradas, seguro que Hitomi tiene tantas ganas de verte como tu de verla a ella, eso no es mas que un sueño…**

**-- No comprendiste nada a lo largo de la guerra? – **esto dejo confundida a la gatita** que** miraba sorprendida a su joven amo **– Esas visiones, esos sueños, que teniamos no eran mentira, presagiaban lo que nos deparaba el futuro, y si no hubieramos hecho caso de lo que nos decian…quiza nunca hubieramos legado a donde estamos Merle. Algo me dice que esto no es un simple sueño….–** Se levanto, echo una ultima mirada al cielo y añadio **– se hace tarde… volvamos a palacio.**

**-- Supongo que Merle ya te lo habra dicho Van –** Allen echo una mirada llena de malicia hacia la joven gata que se estaba lamiendo una pata en señal de no hacerle caso **– los reyes de Asturia se dirigen hacia aquí, para tratar de negocios y para ayudar a sacar a delante Fanelia.**

**-- Si bueno, de algo me he enterado, quisiera que tuvieran una gran recepcion a su llegada al reino por favor Nock –** añadio mirando a su comandante en señal de orden.

**-- Si su majestad, ahroa mismo mando preparar la comitiva para recibirlos.**

La comitiva del dia siguiente fue brutal… todo el reino de Fanelia se habia reunido a las puertas de palacio para ver llegar a la feliz pareja procedente del tan querido reino de Asturia y que tanto les estaban ayudando en la tarea de levantar el pais a nivel politico, como economico. Realmente eran muy queridos por todo el reino… y su rey lo sabia… ya que él mismo.. pese a lo arisco que pueda llegar a ser… sentía un gran afecto por esas dos personas que tanto habían hecho por el y los suyos.

Una gran mesa se alzaba frente a ellos repleta de suculentos manjares, se había preparado todo con sumo cuidado para que estuviese perfecto a la llegada de Millerna y Driden que llevaban ya 3 años de feliz pareja como reyes en su pais.

Se habían sentado todos ya en la mesa, presidiendola como es logico esta nuestro amado Van, dando la bienvenida como buen anfitrion de su pais a los reyes de Asturia… que entre risas y abrazos se acercaron a saludar a su querido rey moreno y al fantastico espadachín rubio. Estaban todos muy felices con el reencuentro.

Se disponian a cenar, cuando de repente, un fuerte temblor sacudio la mesa donde se hallaban los comensales. Algo realmente grande había golpeado contra el palacio y ninguno lograba comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo… un ataque? No.. no podia ser, ahora que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, no podia volver a repetirse lo que un tiempo atrás había acontecido. Y no estaban mas cerca de la realidad. Allen y Van, corrieron a la terraza del palacio y se encontraron de frente con un guymelef rojo como la sangre. Una figura masculina se alzaba al lado de la gran maquina.

**-- Un guymelef rojo… --** se dijo para sí Allen **– Selena! Selena! Estaba en su habitación durmiendo… no puede haber vuelto a ocurrir, no es posible, la devolvimos a la normalidad, no puede haberse transformado de nuevo en ese desquiciado…**

Una estacada mortal se dirigia hacia Allen justo cuando fue desplazado por Van hacia un lado para evitarlo. El joven rey, espada en mano, se dispuso a combatir contra el enemigo que una vez mas se presentaba ante él.

**-- Dime Dilandau… tal es la aversión que sientes hacia mi que eres capaz incluso de intentar matar a tu propio hermano? Que es lo que estas buscando aquí! Ya no tenemos nada que pueda interesarste, largate ahora mismo!**

**-- que me largue? Y me lo dices tu miserable, mi venganza sera brutal, aun no he olvidado el corte que me hiciste en mi bello rostro, noo, no lo he olvidado aun y ahora debes pagar por ello Vaaann! **

Dilandau se disponia a lanzar una nueva estocada esta vez dirigida directamente al pecho de Van que consiguió esquivar no sin dificultad mientras él mismo intentaba atacar al desquiciado del albino ( _bien bien! Ese es mi Van!_ )

**-- Espera hermana! No lo hagas, tu no eres así, vuelve a la normalidad, todo paso ya, no tienes por que pelear de nuevo, tu….**

**-- CALLATE ALLEN SCHEZARD! Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo, alejate de aquí sino quieres morir como este desgraciado. Entregadme ahora mismo a Escaflowne y el pendiente, yo acabare la mision que el inútil de Dornkirk no supo terminar.**

**-- Pretendes apoderarte de Gaea? Lo llevas claro si piensas que vas a lograrlo, te derrotamos una vez.. recuerdas? Y no dudare en acabar contigo de nuevo Dilandau – **bramo Van furioso desde la terraza de su palacio blandiendo valientemente la espada, mientras Allen intentaba persuadir de lo contrario a su "hermana".

**--Eso esta por ver Van, no volvere a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado, soy mas sabio ahora y y mas listo que Dornkirk, yo hare todo el trabajo yconsegire adueñarme de Gaea y tu.. tu … tu moriras! --** dicho esto.. volvio a atacar, pero esta vez salio a su encuentro Allen interponiendose entre él y Van… el albino… deteniendose repentinamente, guardó su espada, subio al guymelef rojo y salio volando ocultado por la oscuridad de la noche **– esto no quedara asi Van! Volvere y te hare pedazos, creeme!**

Van y Allen no sabian que pensar, Selena había vuelto a transformase en Dilandau, precisamente ahora que todo marchaba bien. Allen se encontraba sin palabras ante aquel subito cambio. Una nueva guerra se avecinaba, lo que quedaba del imperio Zaibach no habia estado parado, sino que había estado reuniendo de nuevo a soldados y esperando el regreso de su tan preciado capitan Dilandau. La situación no podia ser peor… como enfrentar esta nueva situación? Hitomi ya no se encontraba alli para ayudarlos con sus visiones y algo le decia a Van…que nunca mas iba a poder volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Conservaba el pendiente que ella le había entregado antes de marchar a la Tierra, pero en si … Van no sabia hacerlo funcionar para obtener las visiones que él deseaba, necesitaba a Hitomi mas que nunca, ya no solo por la guerra que se avecinaba… sino por lo mucho que la extrañaba y esa sensación de vacia volvio a oprimirle el pecho, deseaba tanto volver a verla…

De subito se giro y salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal de palacio adentrandose en el oscuro y sobrecogedor bosque de Fanelia.

**-- Hitomi… donde estas? Hitomi te necesito.. vuelve a Gaea por favor…todos te extrañamos mucho… sobre todo yo… por favor regresa… **

Se sentia fatal… no tenia ganas de otra cosa mas que de llorar…pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitia, se sentia tan vacio… aunque rodeado de gente que le queria se sentia tan solo…la necesitaba … la necesitaba y mucho.. . de la rabia que sentía , pateó el suelo para así… intentar desquitarse un poco de ese dolor que le oprimia el pecho…pero nada mejoró… se sentía igual que antes. Entonces, el pendiente que Van sujetaba fuertemente entre sus manos comenzó a brillar iluminando la escena, una silueta femenina se figuro ante él, no era tangible… solamente una imagen… el joven rey no se podia imaginar que hubiera sido tan facil llamar a Hitomi, estaba muy sorprendido…no era capaz de reaccionar ni coordinar su mente…seguro de que algo no marchaba bien.

**--… eres..Eres tu Hitomi?**

La imagen descendio lentamente hacia él.. contemplando al sorprendido rey frente a sí, maravillandose de lo increíblemente atractivo e irresistible que se había vuelto durante esos 3 años que ella no había estado… le dolia tanto el tenerle delante y no poder hacer nada….

**-- Si Van… soy yo… pero…**

**-- Oh Hitomi! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado… yo…**

Sonriendo dulcemente ante él por la reaccion tan repentina que habia tenido al expresarse asi, le cortó…

**-- No digas mas Van.. son momentos difíciles para Fanelia y para el resto de Gaea, debes proteger de nuevo todo aquello que deseas, pues Dilandau esta dispuesto a llevar su cometido hasta los extremos.**

Fue entonces cuando Hitomi, viendo la expresión de extrañeza y duda que portaba la cara de su amado ruying comenzó a relatarle lo que la había ocurrido y le habló acerca de su visión, Isaac, Folken y todo lo acontecido…. Van se sentia cada vez mas confundido, no se lo podia creer, toda aquella historia era demasiado increíble para él… porque todo estaba en su contra?

-- **Van… no me miras así.. que te ocurre?**

**-- Todo esto es demasiado para mi… primero se destruye mi pais… muere mi hermano… tu te vas… y ahora todo esto… es que nada va a ir bien?.. .dime Hitomi.. porque no puedo tenerte aquí conmigo? Acaso no deseas volver a verme?.. y a tus amigos?... te he extrañado mucho… y he esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirte que… que.., para poder decirte… --** inocentemente y sin pensar, con la cabeza gacha por el sonrojo,había dicho todo lo que guardaba durante mucho tiempo

Hitomi miraba dulcemente a Van… sus ojos verdes expresaban todo el amor que procesaba hacia el joven ruiyin, y acercandose lentamente hacia él, le cogio la mano. Van sintiendo un escalofrio sobre él, levanto un poco la cabeza para poder observarla mejor…. Se la veia tan bella… ahí, delante suya, con esas dos esmeraldas por ojos…esa piel tan palida, suave y firme… esa cara tan linda… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos….

De repente, una suave melodía comenzo a flotar en el ambiente y unos hermosos angeles blancos comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellos cubriendolo todo de una hermosa luz blanquecina que los envolvio por completo. De improviso, la imagen de Hitomi empezo a coger cuerpo, volviendose poco a poco corporea, haciendo que Van pudiese sentir la tibieza de la mano de Hitomi sobre la suya, los dos chicos quedaron bastante sorprendidos por lo que estaba sucediendo… mirándose fijamente a los ojos…

Van alzó la mano libre para cercionarse de que aquello no era un sueño, que ella estaba alli de verdad , a su lado, hacia la cara de la atleta… sintio la calidez de su piel al rozar su mejilla, entonces no pudo evitarlo y lentamente se acercó a ella, no quería desperdiciar aquel momento… que mágicamente les había sido otorgado.

Hitomi asombrada por el cambio…. Solo se dejaba llevar por la compañía y calor de su amado rey.

**-- Te ves tan bella Hitomi…**

Poco a poco el joven ruiyin acaricio los labios de la chica con la yema de su pulgar, que sin poder evitarlo…derramo una lagrima que rápidamente fue secada por la mano de Van, que aun no podia creer que la tuviese ahí… junto a él.

Lentamente ambos jóvenes fueron acercando inconscientemente sus labios, hasta que en un ligero toque se juntaron… sólo fue un roce… suficiente para que a Van le apareciese una sonrisa y se lamiese los labios intentando saborear los que acababa de captar….

Hitomi… con los ojos cerrados, trataba de este modo sentir lo maximo posible…quería sentir a su joven rey junto a ella para siempre a su lado…y disfrutar de cada una de sus caricias… fue así… como de nuevo… volvio a notar sus labios unidos a los del moreno, como su fuerte mano la tenía atrapada por la zona del cuello, atrayendola hacia él y su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura , como si temiese que se fuera a ir en cualquier momento… éste había tomado la iniciativa atrapando entre sus labios los opuestos, comenzando a besarlos lentamente… degustando cada toque les propinaba…

Comenzaron a mover sus bocas desesperadas… querian sentir cada vez mas el calor del que tenian en frente… Van, quiso llegar mas lejos y saborearla, por lo que comenzó , lentamente a lamer el labio inferior de Hitomi, la cual se estremecio entre sus brazos al sentir que el joven rey estaba pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en ella…. Y la respuesta fue rapida…abrio su boca permitiendole la libre entrada, las lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a moverse incesantes, hundiendose una sobre la otra, ansiosas por encontrarse una y otra vez ahora que por fin estabas juntas… el beso que comenzó siendo suave y tranquilo… se torno en uno furioso y apasionado…. Parecia que ambos jóvenes quisiesen devorarse a besos… y realmente… eso era lo que ocurria.

Ella no podia dejar de acariciar su suave pelo negro mientras él se abrazaba a su cuerpo con miedo a que desapareciese en cualquier momento, cada vez querían mas y ninguno de los dos se quedaba atrás, pronto sus manos no pudieron estarse quietas y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro entre caricias y toques por encima de sus ropas.

Hitomi lentamente quitó la camisa del joven rey, quedando con su perfecto torso moreno desnudo, el cual ella no podia dejar de admirar, se notaba que los años de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos… Van por su parte, comenzó desabrochando la blusa de ella y poco a poco, fueron desnudandose el uno al otro hasta quedar desnudos frente a frente, mirandose durante un segundo y admirando la belleza del otro… cuanto habían deseado poder verse de esa forma… cuanto por saber del otro…

Las caricias se volvieron cada vez mas atrevidas, explorando, rozando y besando cada parte del ser del otro, arrancando suspiros que nada hacian por ocultarse, todo era parte del amor que se procesaban y aun no habían sido capaces de decirlo con palabras, se lo regalaban en caricias…..disfrutando con todo aquello ambos jóvenes pronto se encontraron tumbados en la hierba formando un mismo ser, ambos querían mas… no deseaban separarse jamas y estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor hasta que el alba los encontro a los dos desnudos dormidos, abrazados fuertemente en la hierba rodeados del aroma de las flores.

Los rayos del impertinente sol los despertaron y ambos se contemplaron durante largo tiempo, en silencio… felices por haberse encontrado de nuevo y haber sido un mismo ser esa misma noche, se amaban y no hacía falta palabras para expresarlo, lo que sucedió ese dia les sirvio a cada uno para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían y lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

Sin previo aviso… los malditos angeles volvieron a aparecer, con lo que los temores de Van e Hitomi volvieron a aflorar de inmediato…

**-- Hitomi… no deseo que te vayas… yo… yo te amo –** dijo Van desde lo mas profundo de su ser **-- … quiero que estemos siempre juntos, daria todo mi reino para conseguir que te quedaras si fuera necesario**

**-- Van… yo tambien te amo…por eso no puedo engañarte y seguir aquí contigo aunque sea lo que mas deseo… solo quiero que seas feliz y se que lo conseguiras Van, confio en ti. Nunca te olvidare. Estare siempre a tu lado recuerdalo!**

**-- Hitomi…**

Ambos se fundieron en un ultimo beso, lleno de amor, el beso mas profundo , sincero y hermoso que el bosque de Fanelia había conocido jamas. Ya era hora de que Hitomi regresara y aun abrazados volvio a convertise en una imagen intangible, poco a poco y con mucho dolor se separó de Van que no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas ante la marcha de su gran amor.

**-- Te amo**

**-- Y yo a ti Van, recuerdame! Se que conseguiras ser feliz, ya lo veras! Jamas te olvidare! Estare ahí para lo que necesites! Solo busca en el fondo de tu corazon pues alli me encontraras! Prometeme…. Promete que seras feliz por favor… -- **dijo casi en un susurro abrazando a Van **– nunca te abandonare mi querido ruiyin… nunca!**

De este modo.. ambos jóvenes se despidieron , Hitomi con sendas lagrimas en los ojos comenzo a elevarse n medio de la luz roja que desprendia el colgante que Van sostenia, sintiendo como poco a poco iba separandose de la unica persona que la había amado tanto como ella lo había hecho.

Con las ultimas palabras de amor de la chica en la cabeza y la tibieza del ultimo beso, el joven rey se tendio en el suelo y comenzo a llorar silenciosamente…. Nunca antes el bosque de Fanelia había visto escena de amor semejante… al igual que nunca había contemplado a un rey tan afligido. Van… al fin comprendio que quería decir su sueño y lo que pretendia decirle Hitomi a traves de él.

**- Te prometo que sere feliz Hitomi , te lo juro, lo hare por ti, nunca te olvidare, te llevaré siempre en mi corazon…porque te amo.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Tananana! Fic acabado! Yujuuuuuuu**

**Me kedó algo melosa la parte esta ultima… lo se…pero bueno… al menos se lo dicen… algo es algo no?**

**Que pedorra la Hitomi que se va dejando a mi pobre Van tirado en el suelo llorando… pubreeee! Hitomi guarra! **

**Bueno espero que sus haya gustado, dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión!**

**Domo arigato! VALGAIA**


End file.
